Darkest Black
by Slasher264
Summary: A new student has enrolled at the DWMA. What is her dark past? Can Kid save her? Or will he be pulled into the darkness to? (Preview to a story I'm working on, to all who commented thank you, everything helps motivate me!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my second story and it's the first time I actually wrote it out. I have a poll right now for my first story and my first story sucks and was made on a whim so I hope this is better and well… Enjoy!**_

Prolouge

In the Death room, Lord Death was pacing anxiously. Earlier that week had enrolled a new student, but he had made a promise to that student that he was now regretting. The war raging that was in his head was a confusing. By enrolling this student he had given DWMA an enormous advantage against its enemies but at the same time had enrolling such a powerful being been a safe call for the students and teachers at the school? He didn't know. Either way, there was always the promise of getting another student. He walked to the mirror in the middle of the room and started an announcement ""Yo! Hey, hiya everyone! Could I have your attention. There will be a new student enrolling today and would ask you to please welcome her and to not attack her. She's a bit… different. And could I also have Death the Kid, Blackstar and Maka Albarn and there weapons meet me up at the front of the school. Thanks everyone and have a wonderful day." He then shifted into the shadows and transported to the front steps of the school and waited for the spartoi.

 _ **I know this is short but this is just the prologue. I will continue when I have 2 reviews! See u at ch. 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So I got my two reviews so I'm putting the next chapter up as promised! By the way this is after the kishin Asura. Thank you to the two reviewers and I hope you enjoy!**_

As Kid and the others were heading down to the front of the school to meet Lord Death, Kid lagged behind slightly "Why did father enroll a new student here when it's the middle of the semester? Is he hiding something from me again?" He thought as they stopped at the front of the school. Lord Death was gazing sadly at the horizon slightly turned towards them. "Children we are about to face a danger that is much more powerful than the kishin Asura. I know your probably wondering why I enrolled a new student at such a late time in the semester. Well , I believe that she will be able to ensure our ability to help defeat this danger I know you, Maka, and the rest of the group were able to stop the kishin eventually but if we had had her at that time she and Kid could have defeated Asura on their own." Kid looked up in surprise. Everyone had either a look of shock or surprise as they glanced at one another in disbelief. Lord Death fully turned towards the horizon and smiled. "There she is now!" the clapped his hands together and gestured towards the desert. They all turned to where he was pointing to. The meisters looked at the grey creature making its way to the school. "It's ok that's just the new student." Kid glanced at his father warily. When it got close enough Kid saw exactly what it was. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his pistols. "It's a wolf. There's a girl in a black cloak riding a grey wolf." He announced. Everyone gestured towards their weapons and looked at Lord Death questionably. But instead of letting them attack he said "Put your weapons away. I told you to welcome her even though she's different! So put your weapons away and be polite." They stared at him in disbelief before throwing their weapons so they could transform. The wolf stopped at the bottom of the steps before slowly padding to the top. Everyone backed away and stared at the sleeping form of the person on the wolfs back. They knew she was a girl from Lord Deaths words but they couldn't see what she looked like between the wolfs fur and the girls cloak. The wolf was dark grey with light grey patches and forest green eyes similar to Maka`s. it snarled at them before turning its head and nudging the girl awake. The girl growled softly at the wolf before sitting up. She didn't let them see her she only let them see her hands. Her hands were pale almost stark white with strange black markings on them.

Kid didn't know what to think.


	3. AN

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating recently I meant to update but the Sunday my computer broke. i was going to my room with it but my brother scared it so I dropped it and it broke badly. I don't know when it will be fixed or if the chapter I was working on was saved. I will update as soon as possible and I hope you can understand. Im doing this from my dads computer but im not aloud too post anymore on his computer cause it takes up to much space so like I said I hope you can forgive me. See u next chapter!**_

 _ **-CielxOC345**_


	4. chapter 2 the real one

_**Hey guys Im back! It was the battery, the cord AND some disc thingy. Really old computer, apologies. Anyway, let's continue .Enjoy!**_

The cloaked girl jumped of the wolves and turned toward the group. "Hello Death." Maka bristled defensively and was about to tell the girl off but was cut off by Lord Deaths reply. "Hello Blade. Meet the top students of the academy. The assassin in training Blackstar and his weapon Tsubaki, Sy- " " I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR, AND SOMEDAY I WILL SURPASS GOD! ARE YOU SCARED YET NEWBIE? YOU SHOULD BE!" Blackstar was grinning like a maniac and Tsubaki tried to calm him while lord death and the others stared at him annoyed. "As I was saying" Lord Death continued "this is the scythe meister Maka and her partner Soul" Maka stared coldly at Blade while Soul smiled slightly and waved. "And last but not least my son, Death the Kid and his partners Liz and Patty Thompson." Blade turned in their direction, slightly turning her head. Kid wished he could see her expression. "Nice symmetry" Kid beamed happily but it quickly fell at her next comment "But the girls are asymmetrical" He fell to his knees and started having a symmetry breakdown "oh boy not again" Liz groaned. Blade kneeled down beside him. She lifted her hood and started making small circles on his back. "You're ok. Everything's ok. Calm down." She wore a sympathetic expression as she comforted him. The both stood and then everyone took in her appearance. She had long black hair that was the darkest black you could ever find with electric blue tips that were the same color as her eyes. You could see her black markings went all the way up to her collar bone and along with it all She was wearing black skinny jeans, black and silver DCs and a long black sleeve shirt with a full moon on it. "Death," Blade started. That's when Maka exploded.

-3rd person POV-

It wasn't really Blades fault; Maka just had an instant dislike for this girl. It grew with Blades disrespect to Lord Death and how she was able to console Kid the way Maka should be able to. Kid was her crush and it hurt how this, stranger, was able to do things even Kids father couldn't. Then Blade disrespects Lord Death AGAIN! How dare she!? So, Maka snapped. "Death," "It Lord Death to you! You are no higher than anyone else here, so act accordingly!" Blade stared at Maka for a moment before starting to laugh. She had to take a couple of minutes to calm down before responding "I like girls like you scythe meister. But as much as you wouldn't want to believe, I actually am above the others of the school. Let's say, that you, Blackstar and the others I'm the school are all at um, 20 and Death is at 100, I, along with kid am at 70 in this form." Everyone except Lord Deaths eyes widened. Maka quickly recovered and continued her argument "that's completely untrue! Even ask Lord Death!" Blade sighed in annoyance "Death" Lord Death smiled sadly at Maka "yes, that information would be correct. I'm sorry Maka, I know it's hard to believe that a girl just as normal as you is the same level as kid but Blade here has been, ah, raised in a different environment then you. It is completely natural to be at her level where she came from. In fact, in her, situation she is actually just as low as you are." Maka jaw hung open, but she quickly shut it. Her head hung down in defeat "fine" she muttered. Blade started to continue but was cut off once again by everyone bursting with questions. "" are you a meister, or a weapon", " where do you come from?" , " why do you have markings just on your arm? " , " do you know the importance of symmetry?" , "do you like shopping?" , " what size are you?" , " what do you mean by in this form?" " Blade raised her hands up for silence. "I will answer all of your questions but one at a time. I am a meister, I come from the village of KY, my markings are a sort of, branding , I guess I know the importance of symmetry, I'm OK with shopping, I don't feel like telling you my size, and I meant what I said. I'm nowhere near as powerful as I am in my true form. Same goes for Death over here, or his son. Or a witch, or you, Grigori soul." Blade jumped on the wolfs back and continued speaking "anyway, I gotta get to class, see ya! " "How do you right thing? It's as big as a black bear!" Blackstar shouted. Blade whipped around and stared coldly at Blackstar. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, snarling " **MIST,** Is not a thing you midget! She is a living being just the same as you except she doesn't have a fucking ego problem! She may be as big as a black bear but at least she has a brain!" Blade let go of his collar before climbing once more on mist." Fucking egomaniac asshole… I wish I could punch you." Kid then blinked at her before walking up to Blackstar and punching him in the face. Blade thanked him and headed in the school.


	5. Chapter 3! Finally!

_**Sorry this chapter took so long I'm a slow writer. Well anyway, Enjoy!**_

Blade stood at the door of the classroom. Before stepping in she grabbed a ring with a wolf emblem on it, shoved it on then slowly opened the door. The class turned towards her and started whispering. Never had a student started so late in the semester. Professor Stein, she presumed turned towards her "Hello there miss Blade. I assume you are our newest member?" Blade nodded slowly, not trusting the scarred man. "Well? Aren`t you going to introduce yourself?" "No," Blade responded swiftly. "I'm not so if you could kindly point me to my seat that would be great." Professor Stein`s gaze turned cold and he turned back around to the class to decide where she would sit. "You can sit beside Liz, the girl next to Death the Kid, ok?" Blade sighed, scolding herself for already getting on the bad side of the teacher already, before walking up the steps to sit beside Liz. Already hating today, she took out a black notebook with the words "Death Note" on it and started taking notes.

At lunch, Blade went outside the school and sat on the steps. Taking out a black umbrella, she positioned it just right so she had some shade then proceeded to read her notes while eating a piece of dried meat. While she did this, Kid and the gang started seeking her out in the cafeteria. She was new and interesting, plus Maka was pretty much threatening everyone with an encyclopedia that if they made her feel unwelcome they would receive a nasty head wound.

The first one to find her was Kid. Sighing with relief he shouted to the others. Sitting down next to her, he silently read the front of the book. "Death Note?" "AHHHHH! MOTHERFUCKER!" exclaimed Blade at the sudden realization someone was next to her, falling in the process. Sighing, she picked herself and sat back down, repositioning the umbrella. "Yes, Death note. It's an anime I watch and this is one of its merchandise. Not to be rude, but why are you here?" "Because you're new and Maka is threatening people with an encyclopedia." Kid explains with a shudder. Blade looked at him with confusion. Tilting her head to the side she slowly shook her head. Kid narrowed his eyes in embarrassment and glared at her "What?! Just because you haven't experienced it yet doesn't mean you have to act like that!" Blade suddenly started tearing up. She pulled her knees to her chest and started muttering to herself. Kid`s eyes widened in alarm and he hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder " B-Blade? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" she lifted her to look at his with red puffy eyes "I-I-I'm sorry Kid… I-It's just that I a-always m-m-mess up. Whenever I go to a-a new school, I always mess up and make people hate me! I'm sorry..." Kid stared at her before pulling Blade into a hesitant hug "You didn't mess up Blade. I was only being defensive because it's embarrassing. This is helping right? It would also be embarrassing if this wasn't helping." Blade laughed and wiped her eyes and ducked out of kids embrace " Thanks Kid… I needed that…." That's went black with the shadow of lord death. " Blade." He said calmly " Would you mind telling me…"

 _And cliff hanger! I know its short but I just haven't had the time to write lately and I need a little… inspiration. So comment what you want to happen and what you think is going happen! Also, check out my account on wattpad, Spiritem. Thanks for reading and see u next time!_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I didn't get a lot of response to my last chapter so im assuming that no one noticed. This chapter I think is a bit longer so yay! Because my birthday is on the 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **could you guys do me a favor? Could I get 2 reviews? I would really appreciate it! Anyway, Enjoy!**_

Recap:

" Blade." He said calmly " Would you mind telling me…" _

"Why there are 5 wolves demanding I bring Mist and " Alpha " to them?" Blade got up quickly and turned towards Kid "Thanks again Kid, but I gotta get going. See you tomorrow! Oh, and tell Blackstar that when I get back we are gonna duel ok? Bye!" Kid nodded as Blade ran off with his father in tow. Sighing, he went to go find the group. As he walked, he thought about how this girl had so many secrets, and if those secrets were going to hurt someone in the end.

A WEEK LATER

They were about ten minutes into class, and Stein was about to dissect some rare animal. Nobody had seen Blade, but Maka and the others just assumed she was late. Suddenly, Spirit burst into the room. " Maka, Kid, Blackstar, get your weapons and follow me. Stein, your needed." The designated students quickly got up and raced after Spirit, who had disappeared down the hallway. Stein got up and calmly dismissed the rest of the class and then also ran after Spirit.

Kid was the first to get to their destination, Lord Deaths office. One after the other, everyone slowly came to a stop behind Kid. There, in the middle of the room stood two figures. On the left, Death. On the right, Blade. Blade was dressed in a flexible black outfit and had her hair was in a high ponytail (1). She looked a lot different from the, lazy, laidback Blade. But that wasn't what struck them silent. Blade usually kept her markings under wraps and hated anyone talking about them or looking at them. Now, her marks were standing out against her white skin. The markings, if you did a full look at them, were of a soul with wolf-like qualities being chained down by 5 chains. Each goes out to the end of her limbs and the 5th wrapped around her neck.

Surrounding her were 5 wolves, each of them silently snarling at the newcomers. Blade looked at them in sadness and spoke in the same type of tone. " We don't have very much time. I will try to keep it brief. I was brought here to help fight… her. I will explain who she is later but for now let's call her… Star. Now Star is not actually… Star. Let's call the original moon. Moon was my mother. She was very powerful and very important and I was next in line to take her place.. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be where we are today. Then, about 5 years ago she was possessed by a witch. Star. Star is now coming to exterminate me, my immediate subjects and the DWMA. The DWMA has defeated her before , in a sense, so normally I would just let the school fend for itself and I would build a small army and kill her if the school couldn't. But, it seems my mother wasn't strong enough after 5 years and has given Star her powers. So, now, I need the best of this school to join my forces to exterminate Star. If you want to back down, leave now. There is no room for failure and no room for the inadequate. If you are unwilling to follow my orders, endure harder training then you`ve ever had or are afraid of wolves, leave. If you can do all of those things, meet me at the front of the school. And hurry up!" Blade left the room, the wolves trailing after her. Kid looked hard at his father and coldly asked "Father, what the **hell** is going on?"

 _ **So, hope you enjoyed and please go and vote on my poll, comment, favorite, follow whatever! See u guys next time! Bye!**_


End file.
